Charlie Harper
Charles Francis "Charlie" Harper is one of the main protagonists and titular characters of Two and a Half Men. Known for being a carefree, womanizing bachelor, he has a soft side for family as shown when he lets his brother and nephew move in with him during the pilot episode.' '''Charlie is killed off during sometime inbetween the season eight finale and season nine premiere. Charlie "fell" in front of a train in Paris, but some think he was pushed by his crazy fiancée, Rose. In season nine, Charlie is replaced by Walden Schmidt, an internet billionaire who buys Charlie's house after his death. Charlie reappears in season nine as a hallucination to Alan in the form of a women with testicles (portrayed by Kathy Bates). Charlie was portrayed by Charlie Sheen in the first eight seasons. Biography Early Life Charlie was conceived by Evelyn and Frank Harper, and when Evelyn saw the ultrasound, the doctor said she was having a daughter because there were no signs of a penis. Evelyn gave birth to Charlie after seven and a half months. One year, Charlie said he wanted a little brother for Christmas, so nine months later, Evelyn had her second born son, Alan. Charlie and Alan's father died of food poisoning, this resulted in the two boys having three stepfathers. The first, Harry Luther Gorsky, he eventually left the family for a younger woman. The second, Don Thomas, a twitchy gay man from Texas who called him and Alan "buckaroos". The third, Luther King, an overweight guy who's daughter Charlie seduced. Charlie has always had a strained relationship with Alan, and would go to all costs to get out of being a good big brother to him. As a kid, Charlie would bully his brother by giving him wedgies and making fun of him at school. As a kid, Charlie once put a toy in Alan's pocket to shop-lift, and when they got caught, he made Alan take the blame. When Charlie first met Judith, they instantly clashed, and Charlie even bribed Alan with money to not marry her. At Alan and Judith's wedding, Charlie had sex with Judith's sister, Liz in the coat closet. During the late 1980's or early 1990's, Charlie slept with a woman he never spoke to again, and had a daughter that he never learned about. Charlie started dating Lisa, a girl he fell madely in love with. Charlie and Lisa bought the Malibu beach house together and both hired Charlie's housekeeper, Berta. Charlie and Lisa had a different kind of relationship. The couple constanly fought, there were times they both lived there, times where only Charlie lived there, times where only Lisa lived there, and even times where neither of them lived there. Charlie and Lisa ended up breaking up for good, and Charlie got the house. Charlie refers to Lisa as his favorite girlfriend. Later on, Charlie had another serious girlfriend, Jill. Charlie got serious with Jill, but she broke up with him because she wanted to go to Europe and "find" herself. One night, Charlie has a one night stand with a woman he met at a bar named Rose. Charlie soon learns the next morning that Rose is his neighbor, and ever since their one night together, Rose has stalked Charlie. Rose one gluded Charlie's testicles to his thigh, and glued all his cabinents shut. Season 1 As Charlie is about to have sex with a one night stand, his stalker, Rose leaves a message on his answering machine calling him "Monkey Man". Charlie and the woman get in bed when Charlie gets another message on his answering machine from his brother, Alan, who has just been thrown out by his wife. Charlie lets Alan and his son Jake stay with him. ("Pilot") Charlie warns Jake not to feed the seagulls, but when he doesn't listen, an entire flock of them get into Jake's room. Charlie and Alan try to get rid of them, but end up falling out the window. ("Big Flappy Bastards") Charlie and Alan go to confront their mom for the horrible way they were raised, but end up chickening out. It is later revealed that the entire car ride of there was filmed and put on TV. ("Go East on Sunset Until You Reach the Gates of Hell") When Charlie's housekeeper, Berta quits, Charlie forces Alan to be the new maid, but hates the job he's done. When Charlie sends Alan out to bring back Berta, Charlie spends the afternoon getting Jake ready to go back to Judith's house. ("If I Can't Write My Chocolate Song, I'm Going to Take a Nap") After spending a wild night in Las Vegas, Charlie decides to live up to his promise that he made to Jake about attending his soccer game. During the game, Charlie hits it off with an unattached soccer mom named Kate. ( "The Last Thing You Want to Do Is Wind Up with a Hump") Charlie learns that he dated the daughter of Evelyn's boyfriend. After Evelyn is dumped, Charlie helps her move on. ("Did You Check with the Captain of the Flying Monkeys?") Charlie sleeps with a surfer girl who has a butterfly tattoo resulting in Jake drawing a picture of it for school. Charlie goes to tell Jake that it was innapropriate, but ends up teaching him how to tell when a woman has real or fake boobs. ("If They Do Go Either Way, They're Usually Fake") Alan tricks Charlie into joining him and Judith in leading Jake and his classmates in the school's annual music show, which Charlie does not enjoy. Meanwhile, Alan discovers that Judith has filed for a divorce and is not happy. When he and Judith talk about the divorce, Charlie takes over the play; he soon enjoys the ride when the children learn he is the writer who wrote their favorite jingles. So, the children choose his songs out of Alan and Judith's and he turns the show into a disaster. ("Twenty-Five Little Pre-pubers Without a Snoot-ful") Charlie wants to dump a female friend that Jake has grown close to, while Alan and Rose bond over a game of Scrabble. It is revealed that Rose bonded with Alan to get closer to Charlie. Jake gets mad at Charlie for letting his girlfriend dump her. It was revealed that she was being polite and because she has grown close to Jake, but Charlie thought she was just trying to trick everyone in to liking her. ("Phase One, Complete") In an attempt to prove that he is a family man, Charlie invites his ex-girlfriend, Lisa (Denise Richards), over for thanksgiving dinner. He must also convince his family to join him as well, which also includes Judith and her parents. ("Merry Thanksgiving") Charlie and Alan go to the movies and find Judith with her new boyfriend. ("Alan Harper, Frontier Chiropractor") Charlie, Alan, and Jake fall for Berta's niece, Prudence, before learning she's engaged. ("Camel Filters and Pheromone") Charlie finally gets a chance for a double date with a hot neighbour and her sister (who's a hot soap opera actress), and needs Alan to come along. The problem is that Alan gets sick from Jake, so Charlie takes them to a steam room to help Alan get rid of his flu symptoms. This backfires, as Charlie also gets sick, but he has no intentions of canceling the date, desperate to go to bed with her. ("Sarah Like Puny Alan") After Charlie's credit card gets declined, Charlie decided to visit his accountant. Charlie's accountant Stan (Richard Lewis) tries to explain Charlie's financial woes to him: Charlie spends faster than his royalty checks come in. Alan then coaches Charlie on how to live frugally. Alan then suggests that Charlie could borrow money off their mother, but Charlie gets annoyed when Evelyn asks to take them out for lunch, and refuses. Rose eventually gives Charlie the cheque, lying that it is from her father (as she is acually very wealthy, unknown to him). ("I Can't Afford Hyenas") Against Alan's judgement, Charlie falls for a seemingly crazy woman named Frankie (Jenna Elfman) who the brothers find smashing up a BMW in a parking lot with a baseball bat. She reveals that she has nowhere to stay, and Charlie invites her to spend the night at his place. The next day, Frankie says she needs to pick something up, which turns out to be her 8-year-old daughter. ("Round One to the Hot Crazy Chick") Charlie helps Frankie and her daughter get away. ("That Was Saliva, Alan") Alan offends Charlie by choosing their cousins from Rhode Island as Jake's guardians in the event of his and Judith's death. After Alan goes out, Charlie accidentally injures Jake during a basketball game- but manages to take good care of him by driving him to the hospital and getting him sorted. This makes Alan realize that Charlie can take good care of Jake and he chooses Charlie to be Jake's guardian when he and Judith pass instead. ("Ate the Hamburgers, Wearing the Hats") Charlie goes to meet his ex-girlfriend, Jill, who invited him to the bar, but he is stunned when he learns that Jill is now a transman (Chris O'Donnell) who calls himself/herself Bill. ("An Old Flame with a New Wick") Charlie tries to seduce Judith's sister at Jake's birthday, but she doesn't remember him from when they had sex st Alan and Judith's wedding. In order to keep Liz from sleeping with Alan, Judith makes Liz think she's going to seduce Charlie. ("I Remember the Coatroom, I Just Don't Remember You") When Judith puts Jake in theropy, Charlie and Alan are called down to speak with Dr. Freeman. The episode ends with Charlie, Alan, and Jake having a jam session. ("Hey, I Can Pee Outside in the Dark") Charlie jeopardizes Alan's divorce settlement by sleeping with his attorney, Laura (Heather Locklear), who takes a liking to Charlie and blackmails him with Alan's settlement if he breaks up with her. After stupidly breaking up with her, Charlie finds himself being chased by Alan around his house. ("No Stiffing, No Wowing") Charlie attempts to cure Alan of his recent bout of sleepwalking. ("My Doctor Has a Cow Puppet") Judith has her support group over, and Jake repeats Charlie's negative comments about women, in which Charlie said that as long as you have a women for sexual pleasure and another for cleaning, there should be no reason to get married. Furious, Judith prevents Jake from going to Charlie's the following weekend, until Charlie manages to woo her support group and having them, too, spend some time at his house. ("Just Like Buffalo") A woman with whom Charlie has had sex thinks she is pregnant, but turns out not to be. Following this close call, Charlie attempts to get a vasectomy. At first, he seems okay with the idea after witnessing how troublesome babies can be, but after seeing how happy his doctor, Dr. Sperlock (Terry Rhodes), is after he learns he is going to be a father, Charlie decides against the operation – and scores a date with the doctor's assistant. ("Can You Feel My Finger?") Season 2 Charlie lets Alan in to his exclusive men group, but Alan begins to irritate everyone and ends up getting himself tied to a streetlamp. ("Back Off, Mary Poppins") When Alan is jealous of Judith's new boyfriend, Charlie reminds him that if Judith remarries, he'll no longer have to pay alimony. ("Enjoy Those Garlic Balls") After Jake gets suspended for flipping off his teacher, Delores Pasternak, Charlie sleeps with her to get Jake out of trouble. After Ms. Pasternak starts to get clingy, Charlie breaks up with her, resulting in Jake getting extra homework. ("A Bag Full of Jawea") Evelyn borrows Charlie's car to help her impress a Saudi prince she's trying to sell a house to and lends Charlie her electric car. Alan and Charlie then teach Jake how to drive in this car, and Charlie and Jake walk in on Alan and Judith in the middle of sex. ("Go Get Mommy's Bra") Charlie meets his match when he falls for a woman (Sherri, played by Jeri Ryan) who's better at playing hard to get than he is. After repeatedly using him for sex, Charlie tries to get revenge on Sherri, but ends up punishing himself too. ("Bad News From the Clinic?") Alan leans that Charlie framed him for shoplifting as a child. Charlie tries to get Alan to forgive him, but when he doesn't, Evelyn allows Alan and Jake to move in with her, only for Alan and Charlie to quickly make up. ("The Price of Healthy Gums is Eternal Vigilance") Charlie and Alan throw a party for Evelyn, but when Charlie hires Berta's sister, Daisey to sing, all the attention goes from Evelyn to her. When Evelyn begins moaning about her horrible night, Charlie, Alan, and Judith do as well. ("A Kosher Slaughterhouse Out in Fontana") When Alan starts dating a woman he met at the supermarket named Nancy, Charlie is incharge of taking care of Jake. Later on, Charlie and Evelyn have to convince Alan not to propose to her. ("Frankenstein and the Horny Villagers") Season 3 Charlie starts dating Mia, but when they plan to marry in Vegas, Mia dumps him. Season 4 Charlie enjoys single life until Alan moves back in. Season 5 Charlie dates a judge, his future stepsister, and an older woman. Season 6 Charlie gets engaged to Chelsea. Season 7 Charlie and Chelsea break up. Season 8 Charlie and Rose run away together. Post-Death Season 9 Charlie's funeral is held after he fell in front of a train in Paris. At his funeral, Alan, Berta, Evelyn, and Rose are shown to be the only ones saddened over Charlie's passing. Many of his ex-girlfriends are there to see the body such as Sherri, Dolores Pasternak, Isabella, Mia, Lydia, Courtney Leopold, Chelsea, and Michelle. After the funeral, Charlie is creamated and given to Alan. While thinking of what to do with him, Walden Schmidt comes knocks on the screen door, scaring Alan to where he drops the ashes and they go all over the living room. ("Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt") While Alan is hospitalized for a mild heart attack, he awakens to find a strange woman sitting at the foot of his bed. She introduces herself as Charlie. Still not convinced, Alan asks her questions that only the real Charlie could answer, and she does so correctly. Charlie proceeds to explain that he now lives on in Hell, and, as part of his punishment, must live eternity in the body of a large, older woman, albeit with a pair of testicles (however, he does not consider his new form all bad, as he is able to grope his own breasts). Charlie advises Alan to turn his life around and become self-dependent for once. After the meeting, Alan decides to rent an apartment, which is very low-grade. The following night, Charlie reappears to Alan, and admits that he did not care if Alan changed, but was happy that even though he is dead, he was finally able to get him out of his house. Later, after Alan fakes a second heart attack, in the hospital, Charlie appears to Jake, trying to hint who he is after addressing him by his old pet name "Tater Head", but Jake fails to understand. Annoyed, Charlie goes back to Hell, escorted by two sexy women, where he wistfully complains about not having a penis any more. ("Why We Gave Up Women") Relationships :''For a full list of Charlie's relationships, visit The Harper family and Charlie's love interests. Gallery Trivia *The character of Charlie Harper was based off of Charlie Sheen's character from Spin City, Charlie Crawford. The role was made with Sheen in mind. *Charlie's cell phone had several escort service phone numbers. He labels them by preference, as seen when he calls "Silent Betty". *His first jingle writing job was for a toothpaste brand. His first national commercial he wrote for was Pepsi, which about 20 million people watched when it first aired. *He studied at Julliard, but was "kicked out" for some reason. *Charlie Harper's death was the result of Charlie Sheen getting fired from the show following the dispute between him and Chuck Lorre. **Actor Ashton Kutcher replaced Charlie Sheen as Walden Schmidt, an Internet billionaire who buys Charlie's beach house and lets Alan and Jake stay at Charlie's beach house in the aftermath of his death and funeral. **Charlie Harper returned as a ghost in an episode of season 9, played by Kathy Bates. *Charlie appeared to only have one STD. Yet, he was a carrier for several of them, as several of his past girlfriends mentioned that he had given them STD's at his funeral. *He is often seen holding his iPhone wrong in some episides. Whether this was due to Charlie being constantly drunk or the camera crew not picking up on this to have Sheen do retakes for these said scenes, has not been made clear. *In season 6, Charlie called his nephew Jake numbnuts. *He has a long-lost daughter set to be revealed in season 11. *Charlie has had a lot of love interests, but he was engaged to four of them (Mia, Courtney, Chelsea, and Rose), proposed to five of them (Lisa, Mia, Courtney, Chelsea, and Rose), and invalidly married one of them (Betsy). Category:One of the "Two and a Half Men" Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters